U.S. Pat. No. 7,269,904 discloses a handheld work apparatus wherein the actuating movement from the throttle lever to the carburetor of the internal combustion engine of the work apparatus is transmitted via a transmitting element which runs transversely to the vibration gap. The movement is transmitted as a rotation about a rotational axis lying transversely to the rotation gap.